The Truth!
by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: The Sheriff is waiting for Stiles to wake up, so he can tell Stiles the Truth. That he knows all about the Supernatural, that the Argent's past actions have led to the current supernatural chaos in Beacon Hills. The Alpha Pack are going to cause trouble and there's a strong possibility that Gerard Argent is still alive. NOW CONTAINS SMUT!
1. Prologue

The beep was steady and constant, it provided reassurance that Stiles had come through the worst of his self inflicted injuries. Sherriff Stilinski couldn't blame Stiles for slitting his wrists, he'd been kept from his mate by circumstances that were beyond his control. Yes the Sherriff knew about werewolves, and he knew that Derek and Stiles were mates. He also knew that Stiles had been forced out of the Hale pack, by Scott and his misguided notion that he was protecting Stiles, by excluding him from wolf business. The Sherriff knew that the Argent girl wasn't Scott's mate and was trying to figure out how to make this apparent to Scott, before she got anymore involved in wolf business. She was a hunter, it was her birth-right and nothing could change that, not even her little high school crush on Scott. In fact the Sherriff only knew of one hunter, who was werewolf's mate and he had managed to suppress the mating instinct that, as a wolf's mate, existed with in him.

The Sherriff knew a great deal about werewolf's, packs, mates and wolf business in general. It was part of the reason why he hadn't inflicted a more severe punishment on Stiles, when he'd taken the prison transporter to eliminate the threat posed by the Whittemore boy. The Sherriff had been able to hear that Stiles was lying, that was a gift that any parent would kill for, he'd also been able to smell the truth on Stiles. He could smell the Hale pack, i.e. Derek on Stiles. He could smell the other wolves too, he could smell the Kanima although having never dealt with a Kanima before, he had no idea what exactly he was smelling. Yes the Sherriff was a werewolf and when Stiles woke up, it would be necessary to reveal the truth to Stiles. Sure he'd be upset that the Sherriff had withheld the truth from him for so long and he'd be devastated that he, himself, wasn't a werewolf. But he'd be relieved to know that if he recieved an Alpha bite, from the Sherriff or Derek, there was no danger of him dying.

Once the Sherriff revealed the truth to Stiles and by extension the Hale Pack, it would be necessary to educate them all on the history of the werewolves of Beacon Hills. It would also be necessary to eliminate the Argents, by eliminate he didn't necessarily mean kill. But the treaties the Argents had entered into with the Hale Pack where a band aid, an inadeuate band aid designed to benefit the Argent's. Restrictions on the bite, preventing a wolf from turning their mate. Derek obviously hadn't picked up on that one, maybe because he was trying to repress his mating instinct and the knowledge that Stiles was his mate. Beacon Hills had always been a peaceful community and the current supernatural mess, could be traced back to the Argents and their lack of respect for their own code. The Hale house fire, the death of Jackson Whittemore's birth parents and the massacre of the Cage Pack had all been orcastrated by the Argents and each of those events led directly to..

Peter Hale becoming an Alpha!

Jackson Whittemore becoming the Kanima!

The Arrival of the Alpha Pack!

Yes, the Argents knew how to destroy the Supernatural. But they did so without respect for the Supernatural and that had lead to chaos. Kate's lack of respect for the Supernatural resulted in Peter Hale's revenge, the Sherriff thought he deserved his revenge. Because the Sherriff although he knew the Argents where responsible for that fire, couldn't prove it and couldn't resort to a more Supernatural approach since he was trying to keep a low profile. Gerard's lack of respect for the Supernatural would have resulted in his death, if Scott hadn't been dosing him with Mountain Ash, for the bite to take both the Alpha and recipient of the bite have to be willing. But the eventual re-emergence of Gerard Argent was pretty low on the Sherriff's list of priorities, so was dealing with the rest of the Argent's. It was essential to eliminate the threat of the Alpha Pack before people got killed. But all of that could wait until Stiles was awake and aware of his heritage, safe and once again belonging to a wolf pack.


	2. Thoughts On Derek!

Stiles sat in his Jeep, patiently wait for Derek and Scott to return, well not patiently, his phone had died which meant no more Angry Birds. His jeep wasn't set up for Pandora and Derek had ripped the CD player out, when Stiles made a mix disc of wolf themed songs. Some of the wolf references were vague to say the least, Honor Society - Full Moon Crazy, was Stiles favourite song on the disc mainly because Derek had made it abundently clear that he hated it.

"Acting Bi-Polar, ruining my day. I don't need no drama in my life, I've had enough of you." Stiles croaked out the lyrics to the song.

He'd probably be unable to find the tune if the song had actually been playing and he was singing along. As he sang the lyrics he was actually able to remember, it occurred to him that the song was a pretty good theme song for Derek. He groaned audibly. It was weird but despite the intense dislike he had for Derek, he found himself thinking of the broody werewolf hunk more frequently. The fact that his brain had a tendency to think of Derek as Attractive, Hunk, Hot and host of other very favourable adjectives unsettled Stiles. So far he'd had the good sense not to vocalise his thoughts on Derek, at least the ones where he wanted to see Derek's tool, instead of thinking Derek was a tool, but that could only last so long. Eventually he'd be struck down with, yet, another case of rambling word vomit and it would prove to be fatal, when it caused Derek to act on his currently idle threats to rip Stiles' throat out with his teeth.

Stiles had recently come out to his father, who had been supportive and unsurprised, who apparently hadn't believed that Stiles' epic crush on Lydia Martin was real.

"Stiles, what kind of father would I be, if you came to me with this and I didn't already know, or at least suspect. Lydia was a cover story, for you, while you figured out what you really wanted. You're gay and you're my son, I love you and nothing will change that. All I want, all I will ever want is for you to be happy." - Jonathan "John" Stilinski.

It amused Stiles that his father had handled his being gay, with such grace and dignity. Especially after the farce that had been the 'birds and bees' talk. Anyway that was why his more appreciative thoughts on Derek only unsettled him, under different circumstances or if they where more sexually explicit they'd have terrified Stiles. What with being about Broody McAlpha Hotness. But he was simply appreciating Derek's attractive face and physique, it wasn't a big deal as anybody that drew breath could tell you Derek was gorgeous. Yes, he was just admiring Derek's god-given attributes and that in no way meant that he wanted to reach into his boxer shorts and relieve a little of the tension he was feeling. Seriously, Derek and Scott need to get back soon.

* * *

Derek and Scott had targetted one of the weaker members of the pack, who'd only recently become an Alpha, but it backfired and now they were chained up and facing an interrogation. It was the most conusing interrogation Derek had ever witnessed, from either side. The ginger haired twin boys, who appeared to be about 21 continually asked Derek and Scott who the other Alpha was and where the could find him. They alternated between Electric Current and their own claws, to get the information they sought. But Derek and Scott where clueless, other than the Alpha pack and Derek himself there were no Alphas in Beacon Hills. When they were unable to get answers, the twins sicked their Bitch Alpha on Derek and Scott. Wild and agressive, she didn't care about the answers they might give, only about the damage and pain she could inflict. After it became all to apparent that the Hale Pack knew nothing about another Alpha, they were released. The Alpha Pack believed the unknown Alpha to be a greater threat than Derek and the rest of the Hale Pack.

* * *

"Finally! Dudes what kept... Oh My God! Scott what happened you look like somebody put you in a blender."

"Alpha inflicted wounds take longer to heal." Derek answered for Scott, who was currently unable to talk because of a broken jaw.

"Fuck Me!" was all the response that Stiles could muster.

Derek and Scott climbed into the Jeep, so Stiles could run them home. Scott's face was darkened with large bruises, his eye had swollen shut, his nose and lip were bleeding. His shirt was shredded and darkened with blood from claw marks, his arms had also been clawed and one arm was bent at an odd angle that suggested it was broken. Derek was bruised and bloody too. Stiles could see multiple claw marks raked across Derek's naked torso, he felt his heart start to race, but he was too distracted to determine the exact cause. It could be arousal, god knows, even bloody and beaten Derek Hale is the hottest guy on the planet, but it could be panic and concern. Part of Stiles is deeply concerned about Derek's wellbeing, but he's been trying to ignore that part. He's doesn't like Derek, they have a turbulent accquaintenceship, at best. While Stiles' is coming to terms with Derek being his eye candy, but he had little or no desire to be actual friends with the guy.

Stiles drove, while Derek phoned Melissa, even with werewolf healing abilities Scott would need medical assistance to ensure that his broken bones set properly. After dropping Scott off at his own place, Melissa was already waiting for him, Stiles dropped Derek off at the Hale house and headed home. He ducked quickly into to the shower, to wash away the grime, dirt and blood. Once he was showered and dried, he pulled on a pair of red boxer-briefs and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even notice the figure sitting on the porch roof, watching and relaxing as Stiles' breathing and heartbeat suddenly slowed to a less concerning pace. Unaware that he had an audience, Stiles slipped into a deep and dreamful sleep.


	3. Dangerous Dreams

"Stiles you're in the Champagne Room tonight. Show those boys a good time, but remember they're not allowed to touch."

OK, that was the strangest thing that anybody had ever said to Stiles, but apparently strange didn't even begin to describe what was going on here. Stiles stared at himself in the mirror, this was definitely not his usual attire. Black Army Boots and a skintight Red Lyrca Wrestling Singlet, the soft fabric clung so tightly to his crotch that it was practically possible to see the veins on his cock. What the hell was going on? He turned and caught sight of his ass in the mirror, he continued to glance over his shoulder at his own reflection. The tight fabric was stretched over his tight, round, perfect ass, his butt was surprisingly beefy for somebody with his slight frame, he was very nearly getting hard at the sight of his own ass. He'd never been aware how perfect his ass was before, but it was safe to say, that with the things he wanted to do to himself, Danny had to be attracted to him, or at least his butt. Now he just had to find the Champagne Room, why was he going along with that without question?

It seemed like something he should freak out over.

Stiles finally found the Champagne Room and was horrified to see it occupied by Derek, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Danny and Peter. What the flying sideways penetration? He couldn't be here, dressed like this, in front of his best friends and Jackson, Derek and Peter. He turned to leave when Peter grabbed his hips and walking behind Stiles, steered him into the centre of the room. As Stiles stood in front of Derek, feeling vulnerable, he noticed that Derek's death glare had been replaced with a different facial expression. He was still glaring, but it less intimidating than normal, it was still unsettling and somehow penetrating, which was the least thing Stiles wanted to be thinking at the present moment. Stiles stared at Derek, feeling like he was the last meal of a man on death row, as one corner of Derek's lips curled upwards into a dangerously, seductive grin. Stiles felt the material, which offered no modesty against staring werewolves, tighten over his now stiffening cock.

Jackson stuffed a huge wad of 100 dollar bills under the shoulder strap of Stiles' singlet and said "Give my Alpha whatever he wants!" then he gestured for the others to come with him. Stiles didn't fail to notice the way Peter's gaze lingered on his well presented ass, as he left. Who knew the reason nobody would give him the time of day, was because he was total werewolf bait.

Stiles attempted to walk over to Derek with purpose, but it was Stiles and he felt a little sheepish and inadequate, so he bypassed purpose and looked instead like Derek had a knife. Which being a werewolf he sort of did. "What do you want?" he asked, he voice barely above a whisper. "Dance for me!" Derek stated. Stiles knew he wasn't much of a dancer, for dancing requires co-ordination. But he assumed what Derek actually meant was, grind against me until I cum then piss off. Stiles turned his back on Derek and lowered himself, hovering a few inches over Derek's lap, Derek's crotch. Then he started grinding, thrusting his pelvis forward as he circled his hips. He didn't want to do this, but Derek could kill him without even trying. Instead of glancing over his shoulder to make eye contact with Derek, Stiles closed his eyes and tried to ignore the silent tears that fell, while he hoped that Derek would cum quickly and then be done with him.

He expected Derek to break the no touching rule, but he didn't expect it to happen the way it did. Derek crowded Stiles, wrapping his arms around him, he rested a hand on Stiles' cheek and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to Little Red." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles slumped suddenly, with relief, on to Derek's lap, only realising now that Derek hadn't pulled him down. That besides comforting him, Derek was playing by the Champagne Room rules. He noticed with alarm, that even through layers of material he could feel Derek's substantial member stiffen in arousal. Then unable to control his actions, suddenly filled with the need to please Derek, he ground his ass against Derek's erection, pushing himself deeper into Derek's lap. Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck, gently licking and nipping at tender flesh, while he growled his appreciation.

* * *

Stiles woke with a start, his seed cooling on his stomach. He hadn't had a wet dream in years and he was a little disturbed that the star of his first wet dream, in years, was Derek freakin' Hale. When did he stop dreaming of Lydia? Oh God, he dreamt of Derek, a wet dream, this had to be a random occurrence It was just because he'd been thinking of Derek while he was stuck in the car waiting. But why was he thinking of Derek, when did appreciating Derek's physical form turn into wanting Derek's physical form? Most pressing of all, how long would it be before Derek found out and killed him, violently? Stiles really didn't need shit like this! His life was complicated enough, with wolf business and keeping his father out of wolf business. The latest Argent defector was gunning for Stiles, more than the rest of the pack, because Stiles had thrown acid in his face. The looming danger of the Alpha Pack was ever present and Derek was borderline Psychopathic. He missed normal, why was this his life?


End file.
